Picking Up the Pieces
by Cat-DogExtraordinaire
Summary: "It's now or never isn't it?" Post-Hogwarts Battle Multi-Chapter Story


Picking Up The Pieces

This is my first FanFic, so tell me if you like it and if I should continue the story!

P.S. I Love Constructed Criticism, So Criticize away!

Hermione jerked awake as the sun rose and it shone in her eyes. At first, she hesitated unaware of where she was. Hermione hustled looking for her wand it became a habit during the months of the hunt. But, when a loud snore occurred beside her, she relaxed, realizing that she was safe. Laying beside her on the small bed in the boys Gryffindor Dormitories was the love of her life. He was a tall, lanky, boy (or should she say man), but was very strong and covered with red freckles. His ear length ginger hair stuck up in odd angles as he moaned in his sleep. Ronald Weasley. Her best friend since him and Harry saved her from the troll in her first year of Hogwarts. She realized he was more of just a "friend" in fourth year when he never asked her to the Yule Ball. As Hermione's thoughts continued through her mind, she remembered that it took over 8 times for Viktor to ask her to the Yule Ball, until she finally gave up on the thought of going with Ron and agreed to go with Viktor. _I remember when those were my biggest worries_, Hermione thought to herself. Everything had happened so fast. First, they were on the run, only eating little amounts of food that Hermione could scavenge in the woods. Sometimes she wouldn't eat at all for days, just to allow Harry and Ron to eat something. With the Horcrux around their necks and no food inside their stomachs, the day was usually bad. One was particularly worse than the others. Though, Hermione would never tell the boys that. They would only feel guilty inside. _Guilt. _The word flooded her brain and made her go motionless. After the war ended, Hermione remembered all the Weasley's sitting on the marble floor in the Great Hall huddled in one small circle, crying over the loss of Fred. Everyone felt absolutely guilty. Including Hermione. Fred, she thought. Fred. Just thinking of his name brought the warm, wet, tears trickling down her cheeks, an action she was all too familiar with. She had no idea how Ron had coped with it so well. She knew she would have broken down if her older brother had died before her very eyes, well because she would have broke down at the sight of Fred's death if it hadn't been for Ron. He needed her now, and she had to be strong. Hermione was brought back to reality as warm body beside her became restless. She turned her head so she was facing him and watched him open his gorgeous big, blue eyes. She usually got lost inside of them, but this morning they were grey and hollow. She knew it was because of all the loss during the battle. He lowered his head down to hers and laid a simple, meaningful kiss on her tear-stained lips. She immediately responded by closing her eyes and she kissed him back with a little more enthusiasm than the kiss before. She knew this was perfect. Not a kiss in the heat of a battle, that said "If we die tonight, I wanted to kiss you," but a passionate kiss that represented they had forever and to enjoy it one small step at a time. Hermione froze against his lips and pulled back.

"What?" Ron asked. His voice was hoarse and rough from all the yelling that occurred only a few hours ago. Hermione eyed him from head to toe. They both were still dressed in the clothes that they had changed into after they lumbered into the body of water that the dragon from Gringotts let them off at. It was covered in soot, ash, and dirt. Ron's pale cheeks were lined with muck, but his eyes were very red and puffy.

"I love you," Hermione whispered, "I truly do." Ron was taken aback, looking completely gobsmacked of the idea of love. His eyes then grew warm and his lips parted.

"I love you too." This time, she leaned in and kissed him. This kiss was different. So many words were trying to be put into it. She grabbed the front of his shirt, while his hands tangled inside her brown, bushy, but dirty hair. They continued kissing fiercely, as Ron moved his strong hands up and down her back. After a few short minutes, Ron and Hermione broke apart reluctantly breathing heavily as their chests rose rapidly. As Hermione leaned in again, a large growl startled them. "Sorry," Ron breathed.

"Do you want some food? I bet there's something down in the Great Hall." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, we should probably eat something considering I haven't eaten since we were at Aberforth's." Ron said as his hand found hers and together they got out of the bed and continued down the stairs.


End file.
